Loren and Eddie
by LovetoloveLeddie143
Summary: What happens when Loren breaks up with Cameron and has nowhere to go? Does her knight and shining armor saves her or will he be sucked into a world he wasn't ready for? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Loren's POV

Cam: Lo. Can we talk about this?

Loren:(rolling my luggage) There is nothing to talk about Cam. I'm done with you and your games. Okay.

I walked to the door and I was about to open the door when Cameron jumped in front of the door.

Loren: I don't have time for you or your games okay.

Cam: I have something to say? When I made love to Chloe-

Loren: (interrupts) I can't believe you are telling me the details of the night you cheated on me. You are a sick perv.

Cam: Just let me finish. When I made love to Chloe I was drunk that night because I was jealous of Eddie. You love him more than me and I just wanted him out of your life so things could turn back to normal. Chloe came here and we started talking about our problems and then she kissed me .I was really drunk and stupid. Babe I'm so sorry and I love you. (tries to kiss Loren)

Loren: You are too late Cam. There was a girl that called here early claiming to be your girlfriend and don't tell me it was a wrong number because I had a nice little chat with her. Then I searched your phone and found her texts in your phone. Next time if you are going to cheat a least deleted the texts.

Cam: I give up. You are just a pathetic little girl who has no experience .I was just having some fun but wow you are the most boring person I have ever met. Just go run to your stupid rock star boyfriend.

Loren: You can go to hell.

I slammed the door behind me. I went up to Cameron's car and busted the windows out his car.

I drove up to my spot. I sung:

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**_

_**See how I'll leave, with every piece of you**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**_

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't help feeling**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

I heard a clapping and turned around and saw Eddie.

Eddie: Wow. That was amazing.

~Eddie's POV

Loren was singing a song. I clapped and she turned around.

Eddie: Wow. That was amazing.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Are you just saying that or you really like it?

Eddie: Loren. That song sounds like it could be a hit.

Loren: (crying) Thanks Eddie .It means a lot coming from you.

I walked up to her and bent down and rubbed her back.

Eddie: What's the matter lo? What did that idiot of yours do now?

Loren: (laughs) Ex idiot of mines. Well he cheated on me with your girlfriend to release his "jealously"of us working together .

Eddie: Why is he jealous of me minus the fact that I'm international rock star and I make 15 times more than him?

Loren: (laughs and smiles) He is jealous that I'm in love with you and not with him. He has been cheating me with the whole two years I was with him. Unbelievable.

Eddie: What's unbelievable that you are in love with me or me being in love with you too?

Loren: Eddie .You don't have to say that if you don't feel the same way.

Eddie: It's too late Ms. Tate. I already have.

She looked down at the ground but I lifted her chin and leaned in. She leaned in too and when our lips finally met I got this electrical shock going through my body. I pulled away to see if she had any regrets and she didn't. I crashed my lips into hers. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid of Cameron to let her go. I mean she has the total package she's smart, talented, pretty, witty, and when I look into her big brown eyes I fall under her spell. She pulled away. I was kind of disappointed I didn't want this to stop.

Loren: Eddie .We can't do this you have a girlfriend and I don't want to be a boyfriend stealer.

Eddie: You are totally right. How could you be a boyfriend stealer if you are kissing a single man?

Loren: But what about Chloe? I thought you guys were happy together.

I just laughed really hard until I saw Loren's confused look.

Eddie: Oh I forgot to tell you about Chloe. Well I broke up with her today when I saw Tyler on top of her naked in her bed.

Loren: I'm so sorry Eddie. If it makes you feel better she was so stupid to break up with you.

Eddie: Why is that?

Loren: You are funny, protective, understanding, attractive and so fun to be around. Did I mention that you are a talented rock star?

Eddie: Well I'm glad that my girlfriend thinks so.

Loren: Did you just say _girlfriend_?

Eddie: Yes. Loren Tate will you be my girlfriend?

Loren: If that means that I could stay at your penthouse until I find a place?

Eddie: Or you could just move in permanently?

Loren: Then of course I will be your girlfriend.

I kissed her but this time with so much passion to show how I love her.

All of the sudden, it rained really hard. So I helped Loren to her car and told her to meet at the penthouse.

~Loren's POV

It was the best night of my night of my life .I could believe that I'm dating Eddie and living at his penthouse I had to call Mel. I decided that Eddie would probably be waiting for me inside. I walked inside with my luggage and got greeted by Jeffery. When I finally got up to his penthouse I opened the door and jumped onto the couch.

Eddie: (puts a hand on her shoulder) You must be exhausted.

Loren :( screams) Ahh. Don't sneak up on people like that.

Eddie: Sorry.

Loren: To answer your question no it's just I never realized how hard the ground was.

Eddie: Good because I thought we could pick up where we lefted off. (he took a seat next to me)

Loren: Eddie Duran can't get enough of me?

Eddie: No I can't Ms. Tate.

Eddie and I had a hot and intense make out session my phone started to ring .My ringtone was Something in the Air.

Eddie: I like your ringtone.

Loren: (smiled) Oh shut up.

I answered it while Eddie went into the kitchen.

Loren: Hey. What's up?

Mel: I met this hot Australian guy named Ian at the mall today.

Loren: You need to give me the details later.

Mel: Was I interrupting something with that idiot of a boyfriend of yours?

Loren: No I'm not with Cam anymore. I have a hotter boyfriend anyways.

Mel: Who he is?

Loren: I'm dating Eddie.

Mel: As in Duran?

Loren: Yes

Mel screamed so loud I think Eddie could hear her.

Loren: Would you quit screaming?

Mel: Sorry. My best friend is dating the sexy Eddie Duran. I mean have you seen his abs?

Loren: Of course I have. Every girl on the planet has too.

Mel: Well I'm so sorry that I interrupted you and Eddie when you guys were getting busy. You have to tell me the details later.

Loren: Mel. I don't kiss and tell.

Mel: Speaking of kisses. What was it like when he was kissing you?

Eddie: Yeah .What was it like when I kissed you?

Loren: I see someone likes to eavesdrop on private conversations.

Eddie: It's not so private when you have it on speaker.

Mel: Um hey Eddie. Did you hear the entire conservation?

Eddie: Yeah I did. Is Ian a photographer?

Mel: Yeah. How do you know?

Eddie: Because Ian is my best friend and you seem like his type.

Mel: No way. That's so cool.

Eddie: Yeah and Mel?

Mel: Yeah Eddie?

Eddie: You should stop staring at my abs because it's kind of stalkerish.

We all just busted out laughing.

Mel: Well, tell that to all the millions of girls around the world including Loren.

Eddie: Well, she is my girlfriend and she can look at them anytime.

I blushed really hard while Eddie smiled.

Mel: Loren Tate. You are one lucky girl and stop blushing.

Loren: Okay Mel. I think it's time for you to go.

Mel: Aww please five more minutes.

Eddie: Yeah. Five minutes please.

Loren: Fine.

Mel: Did you know when Loren use to have a picture of you posted on her wall?

Loren: MEL!

Mel: Loren can't say the word Lasagna.

Loren: MEL! Stop it now.

Mel: When she first met you. She had this crazy dream where..

Loren: Goodbye MEL.

Mel: Wait you-

I hung up the phone.

Loren: I think you know a little too much about me.

Eddie: I think it's kind of cute that you can't say lasagna and you have a poster of me.

Loren: Mel is so DEAD.

Eddie: Well I don't want to talk about her or anything at all.

Loren: Then what do you want to do?

I smiled when Eddie leaned in. I crashed my lips into his and followed him upstairs without breaking the kiss.

~Eddie's POV

The sun was shining really bright in my face. So I opened my eyes to find Loren was already gone. I walked downstairs and found Loren in one of my shirts and cooking breakfast.

Loren: Well look who decided to wake up today.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful. (kisses her cheek and I saw her blush)

Loren: Good morning Eddie.

Eddie: So about what Mel said ... was any of it true?

Loren: Yeah. All of it was except the dream thing.

Eddie :( pretends to be hurt) Oh so you don't dream about me.

Loren: (smiles) More like fantasies.

Eddie: Oh really. Well maybe if you told me what they were about then maybe I can make them come true.

Loren: I don't think I'll ever tell.

Eddie: Not even if I do this (pulls her into a kiss and when it started to get intense there was a knock at the door) Why does this always happen whenever we kiss?

Loren: We can finish this later. Now go open the door.

Eddie: Fine.

I opened the door and found Ian outside with his luggage.

Eddie: Hey Ian. Come on in.

Ian stares at Loren and I totally forgot she was only wearing my shirt, a bra, and underwear.

Ian: What's your name, love?

Loren: I'm Loren and you must be Ian. Just a quick off topic question did you meet a tallish brunette girl who is flirty and very talkative and goes by the name Mel at the mall yesterday?

Ian: Are you a psych or a stalker?

Loren: No I'm Melissa's best friend. I think I'm go change and let you guys talk.

Loren ran upstairs.

Eddie: Ian. Earth to Ian.

Ian: Uh mate. Loren is sexy. What about that toothpick?

Eddie: (chuckles) I broke up with Chloe because I had feelings for Loren and now she is my girlfriend.

Ian: Wow. I owe Max 50 bucks. I thought it was going to take you 3 months to finally break up with her.

Eddie: I don't know if I should feel impressed or insulted? So how was your trip to Brazil?

Ian: Really water is beautiful and the scenery is amazing. Eddie, I really like Loren's friend Melissa. I'm going out on a date with her tonight.

Eddie: What about being a bachelor and going to strip clubs and get drunk Ian?

Ian: I know I just met her but she is all I can think about. I'm really crazy about her.

Eddie: I know the feeling.

Loren: What feeling?

Eddie: Oh missing LA because Ian was in Brazil for a photo shoot and now he has one here.

Ian: You'll never guess who I'm working with.

Eddie: Oh no.

There was knocking at the door and Loren opened and saw Chloe.

Ian: (screamed) It's toothpick. How are these days?

Loren, Ian and I started to laugh until Chloe walks in sit next me. Then we stopped laughing and stared at her. I scooted all the way to other side of the couch.

Chloe: Who is this?

Eddie: Chloe this my -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Hey comment and review! Should continue or stop? FYI if you didn't know song Loren sings is Rolling In The Deep by Adele.**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	2. The Beach

Chapter 2

~Ian's POV

Eddie: This is my friend Ian and this is my girlfriend Loren.

Chloe: Oh so you have been cheating on me this whole time with that little girl.

Loren: I'm only a year younger than you.

Chloe: Shhh. The grownups are talking. Eddie that's okay. As long as you break up with her then I'll stay with you.

Eddie: Chloe I broke up with you. So please get over it because it didn't look like you were so sad when you were having sex with Tyler in your apartment.

Chloe: Eddie .He forced me to do it.

Loren: (mumbled) Being forced to and being a slut are two different things.

Chloe: What did you say little girl?

Loren: You heard me. Chloe .You are the biggest slut on the planet. You sleep around with anyone just to get your way and the saddest part is when you had Eddie you just used him like you used Osborne Silver to get your little documentary about yourself. Now you are begging for him back because no one likes a cheater and you can't get any big modelling gigs.

Chloe: You listen little girl. Eddie doesn't love you he loves me. He needs someone to take care of him and to spend his money .This was my life and you stole him for me and now I'm getting him back.

Chloe kisses Eddie and Eddie pulls away.

Eddie: Ewww. Thanks a lot Chloe .I have bunch of lip gloss crap on my lips.

Loren: You call that a kiss. (walks up to Eddie) No Barbie this is a kiss. (pulls him into a long passionate kiss that turns into a make out session but she pulls away) That was a kiss.

Ian: Oh look at the time. It's for me to kick you out.

I grab her by her arms and drag her all the way to the door.

Ian: Bye toothpick.

I turned around and see Eddie on top of Loren kissing her.

Ian: Ahem… Loren …. Eddie.

They didn't listen so I had to pry Eddie off of her.

Ian: I see you two lovebirds can't keep your hands off of each other.

Eddie: I can't help it.

Ian: So what do you guys want to do?

Loren: Let's go to the beach.

Ian: Why do you want to go to the beach?

Loren: It would be a perfect day to go and for you to hang out with Mel before your date with her.

Ian: Okay. If you make the phone call I'll get ready?

Eddie: We can go to my bungalow.

Ian: I love that place.

Loren: I'm going to go call Mel.

Ian: Thanks Loren.

Loren: You're welcome.

Ian: You chose the right girl to date. The way she handled Chloe. Wow I didn't know she had that in her.

Eddie: Me either. I'm falling for her.

Ian: Well I'm going to go get changed.

I walked away and went to the guestroom.

Loren's POV

I called Mel.

Loren: Hey Mel.

Mel: Hey Lo.

Loren: I met Ian. You are right he is a sexy Australian.

Mel: Don't steal my man. You have Eddie.

Loren: Yes and don't worry I love him so I'm not going after Ian.

Mel: Good so how was last night?

Loren: Mel I told you I don't kiss and tell.

Mel: Fine I guess I'll have to get it out of you the old fashioned way.

Loren: I still can't believe you told Eddie those things.

Mel: He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

Loren: If I invite you to Eddie's bungalow .You have to promise me that you will not tell Eddie about the dream in any way shape of form. I mean it Mel no texting ,talking ,emailing, mouthing, charades, mind reading, dropping hints, signals, writing or anything. Got it?

Mel: Yes I promise.

Loren: Good because Eddie and I invited Ian. So go find your sexiest bathing suit. We will be at your house around 11:30.

Mel: Why are you coming so late?

Loren: To give you time to get ready.

Mel: Oh I thought you and Eddie would you know… play a love game.

Loren: Mel you have a very dirty mind.

Mel: That's why you love me.

Loren: Yeah I guess ,now go get ready.

Eddie: Bye Mel.

Loren: Hey Eddie.

Mel: Hey Eddie. Please tell me you didn't hear our whole conversation.

Eddie: Yeah I did.

Mel: Lo you need to get a Bluetooth or stop putting me on speaker phone.

Loren: I'm sorry it's not my fault Eddie change my phone calls all on speaker.

Eddie: How did you know?

Loren: This has your name written all over it.

Eddie: I'm sorry I just thought it was a good idea especially since you talk about me a lot .I just wanted to be able to hear it.

Mel: I have to go but um have fun whatever you guys are up to.

Loren: Mel

Mel: Sorry Lo um… Lisa is calling me bye.

I hung up the phone and put it on my charge.

Loren: You have something to say Duran?

Eddie: I'm sorry.

Loren: Good. Go tell Ian that Mel is coming while I go change.

Eddie: Ok

Eddie closer the door and I went to the bathroom close it and waited 10 seconds. Eddie slowly opened the door and walked in. I was standing right in front of him.

Loren: Nice try. Now go downstairs and talk to Ian.

I watched him go all the way downstairs and ran into the room and found my new bathing suit.

~Eddie's POV

Loren walked downstairs and I turned around. She was a see through white cover up and a hot pink bikini.

Loren: Are you guys ready?

Ian: Um… uh yeah.

Eddie: Wow. You look… wow

Loren: Thanks Eddie and Ian. You are drooling.

Loren went up to him and shut his mouth. Loren drove us with my car to Mel's. Loren and Mel came out and I drove the rest of the way. It sounded like Ian and Mel were hitting it off.

Loren: Eddie .Can you turn up this song? I love this song.

Eddie: Oh really that's cool. I think I know this song.

Loren and Eddie sung:

**Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?**

**Under your skin, just let it take control**

**Tonight is gonna be our night**

**The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside**

**I know your body wants to explode**

**Your feet just wanna go**

**We're gonna feel alive**

**There's something in the air, yeah! **

**Yeah we're gonna have a good time**

**There's something in the air, yeah! **

**Yeah we're gonna have a good time**

**Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh**

**Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh**

**It's all around**

**Go on let your mind escape**

**So free it out**

**There's nothing in our way**

**Tonight is gonna be our night**

**The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside**

**I know your body wants to explode**

**Your feet just wanna go**

**We're gonna feel alive**

**There's something in the air, yeah! **

**Yeah we're gonna have a good time x2**

**Whoa oh whoa oh x4**

**Can you feel it? x4**

**There's something in the air, yeah! **

**Yeah we're gonna have a good time x4**

**Whoa oh whoa oh x4**

Mel: Are you two having fun?

Ian: Hey are we almost there yet?

Eddie: Almost.

Loren: So what do you guys want to listen to?

Mel: How about that song you wrote "you belong with me"?

Loren: I knew you looked through my songbook.

Mel: Oh please Lo.

Ian: Let's hear it love.

Loren: I think I'm catching a cold. (fake coughs) So I don't think I can sing to the best of my ability.

I pulled onto the side of the road. I took Loren's hand and looked her eyes.

Eddie: You were just singing with me and you did fine. So I suggest that you sing your song for us because I'm not leaving this very spot until I hear it.

Loren: Fine. (clears her throat)

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Ian, Mel and I clapped and screamed "Yeah" or "Way to go Loren".

Loren: Thank you .Thank you. Now hurry up to that bungalow. I'm starved.

I looked at Mel and Ian.

Mel: Well you heard the lady. Step on it Duran.

15 minutes later we arrived at the bungalow. We dropped our stuff off at our room.

Ian and I were waiting for Loren and Mel outside. When they finally came out I threw Loren over my shoulder and Ian did the same with Mel and ran into the water. We threw them into the water and high-fived Ian.

Loren: Oh guys are going pay.

Mel: Loren you know what to do?

We ran away from until we trampled over the cooler. The girls ran up to us and checked if we were okay. The girls held up their water balloons and threw at us. Once we were done with our water balloon fight, we grilled some hot dogs and burgers. We ate and then talked about random things.

Eddie: Hey what if we get cleaned up and watch some movies.

Loren: Okay (turns to Mel) I'll race you back.

Mel: Bring it on Tate.

Loren: What about you guys?

Ian and Eddie: We are in.

Loren: I'll count .On 3 .1…. 2.

Loren was already running ahead of us but she stopped and started to cry. She handed me the note and Mel and I read it.

Loren: Eddie. I think I should go.

Eddie: Wait up. (but she was gone)

Mel: I know who did this?

Ian: Was does it say?

Mel: It says…..

~Chloe's POV

Chloe: Is the deed done?

Man: Yes

Chloe: Now what did you find on Loren Tate?

Man: Well she—

**Hey guys! Please read and review. If you have any thing you want to see happen or there is something that I should change leave a message in my PM box. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow or Sunday but I'm really busy all this and next week so I don't know when I will update chapter 4.**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

~Chloe POV

I just got done talking to Hank. I can't believe the dirt I have on her. Looks like little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore.

I got out of the car and walked up to Eddie's bungalow. I opened the door and walked around. It's a nice place but I wonder why Eddie never took me here. I heard someone crying so I hid in the nearest closet. Someone was running upstairs so I cracked the door open and found that little girl in a bikini crying. I was about to open the door when I saw her friend running upstairs and calling her name. I closed the door and texted Lily Park.

_Me: Hey Lilly._

_Lily: What do you want now?_

_Me: I got a story for you._

_Lily: Is this one of your games because I don't have time for your bullsh*t._

_Me: I'm sorry Lily and this something that could help your career._

_Lily: Last time you said that it backfired on me and I put my job on the line ._

_Me: I know but you're my only friend now and I want to help you._

_Lily: Please tell me it doesn't have to deal with Eddie._

_Me: Of course it doesn't but it's about that Little Girl who he is supposedly dating._

_Lily: Loren is only a year younger than you and if it's about her getting a detention in 5__th__ grade then forget it, Chloe._

_Me: No it isn't and I promise you are going to love this story but if you don't want to then I'll go to Erin Burns._

_Lily: Okay when do you want to do the interview?_

_Me: How about Friday at 4 pm._

_Lily: That works for me but I'm just curious what is it about?_

_Me: Little miss innocent isn't so innocent._

_Lily: Do you have any evidence to back up your accusation._

_Me: Pictures and videos._

_Lily: Oh sounds juicy but I got to do an interview on Osborne Silver. I will talk to you later._

_Me: Okay see you Friday._

Yes that little girl can rot in hell while I'm snuggling with my fiancé. I called Hank to make sure he had the address and everyone was ready. I hid a suitcase under the stairwell and slowly walked up stairs. I went into Loren's room and hid in her closet.

~Loren's POV

I ran upstairs and slid into bed and cried into a pillow. Someone knocked on my door and I yelled "Go away". But the door swung open and I saw Mel with a box of tissues.

Mel: I'm so sorry Loren.

Loren: (sobbing) Do you what is going to happen when Eddie finds out? Hhhh…heeee…he…is …gonna…break up….with…me.

Mel :( climbing into bed next to me) He isn't going to break up with you.

Loren: (tries to stop crying) You don't know that. I love him so much but I don't think I'm going to able to face him and tell him what happened.

Mel: Eddie is an understanding guy and it's not your fault.

Loren: Yeah but you read the note and this person is going to reveal my secret to the whole world unless I break up with Eddie.

Mel: I bet you any money it is Chloe.

Loren: That's obvious because she is the only one who calls me little girl. Who calls anyone little girl if they are one year younger?

Mel: Weirdo anyways we need to figure out a way to blackmail her.

Loren: Well if she is going to tell the world then it's going to be on the Lily Park show.

Mel: We need to get to know Chloe Carter "the super toothpick model"

Loren: Well for one she is the biggest slut on the planet.

Mel: Yeah everyone knows that …do you know anything about her family?

Loren: Eddie said that Chloe never opened up to him about her childhood or parents.

Mel: Do you think Max allow us to use his private investigator?

Loren: Sure he will.

Mel: I'm going to call some friends to try to look her up.

Loren: I'll call Max.

Mel went into her room and I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup while I talk to Max.

~Eddie's POV

Ian: What does it say?

Mel: It's says….. (Reads the note below)

_Dear Little Girl,_

_I know what you did five years ago. You think you can take my man and think you can get away with this. You might have done it once but not again. So I'm gonna make this easy for you. Today you are going to break up with Eddie and then call this number below. If don't break up with Eddie and call this number by 12 pm I will go on national television and tell the world Loren Tate is a liar and I will show them exactly what happened on the night of September 15__th__ 2008. There are some people watching your every move so I suggest you do what I say and no one will get hurt._

_1908778678585329_

_XOXO_

_~Miss Duran_

Eddie: Really Chloe?

Ian: Wow Eddie .I didn't know Chloe was this desperate for you I mean she was a terrible liar but not this clever and vindictive.

Mel: I got to go find Loren.

Eddie: Wait what happened five years ago?

Ian: Yeah what happened?

Mel: I can't tell you guys but just give Loren some space. She will come to you when she is ready.

She went into the house and ran upstairs.

Ian: I wonder what she did?

Eddie: I know but I don't think it's that bad enough to break up with her. But I'm offended she didn't tell me.

Ian: Don't be. She has a good reason and she will tell just not today.

Eddie: Yeah you are right.

Ian: We should go inside and find the girls.

Eddie: Yeah just help me with this stuff.

Ian and I put the grill and cooler back in the garage when I saw a blue Benz parked across the street. It looked exactly like Chloe's but I must being imaging things because she wouldn't know where the bungalow is. Unless she is following us….no I think I'm imagining things. Ian and I walked upstairs and found Loren and Mel tied up with masks on their faces.

Eddie:(ran to her side and tried to untie her arms) Loren. Are you okay?

Loren: Yeah. Eddie someone is coming to get you. I need you and Ian to get out of here now.

Ian: We aren't leaving without you and Mel at our sides.

Mel: Ian. I love you but I need to leave now before he comes back.

Eddie: Who comes back?

Man: They are talking about me.

Ian and I turned around and found a bunch of guys in black jumpsuits and masks. Ian and I tried to fight them of us but there was too many of them. The last thing I heard Loren screaming that she loves me.

******BLACKOUT******


	4. Sneak Peek of What?

Author's Note

Hey guys! As much as I hate author's notes I should let you know what's going on. My computer crashed this Tuesday and now I have to re-write the next chapter. I don't know when I can update but I'll try to every Monday. Yes I decided I will continue this story thanks to .9. convincing me to . Thank you for following this story and reviewing it.

~XOXO

LovetoloveLeddie143

Here is a little teaser of next chapter.

Chapter 4

~Loren's POV

I woke up when a bag came off my head. I was somewhere underground because the ground felt rock hard. I tried to get up when I realized I was tied up to a chair and Eddie, Ian, and Mel were sitting next to me. There were 4 other men dressed in black and with masks on. Eddie woke up and looked at around. I was whispered to him "Where are we?".

Eddie: I don't know. What happened to your face?

Loren: What are you talking about?

Eddie: The bruise on your left cheek.

Man: Silence.

This tall man with dark brown hair with blue eyes walked toward me and Eddie.

Man: Good Morning Loren and Eddie.

Eddie: What the hell do you want?

Man: Watch your tone young man!

Eddie: I'm a grown man

Man: Watch your mouth you son of a bitch.

(slaps Eddie until his cheek is bleeding)

Loren: Stop just stop it. You are hurting my boyfriend.

Man: Stay out of it young lady.

Loren: Just shut up...

**Oh what was Loren going to say. Who is this mystery man? What do you think of Chapter 6 so far...**

**Thanks for being so understanding!**


	5. What?

Chapter 6

~Loren's POV

I woke up when a bag came off my head. I was somewhere underground because the ground felt rock hard. I tried to get up when I realized I was tied up to a chair and Eddie, Ian, and Mel were sitting next to me. There were 4 other men dressed in black and with masks on. Eddie woke up and looked at around. I was whispered to him "Where are we?".

Eddie: I don't know. What happened to your face?

Loren: What are you talking about?

Eddie: The bruise on your left cheek.

Man: Silence.

This tall man with dark brown hair with blue eyes walked toward me and Eddie.

Man: Good Morning Loren and Eddie.

Eddie: What the hell do you want?

Man: Watch your tone young man!

Eddie: I'm a grown man

The man walked up to Eddie and started to slap the crap out of him until he started to bleed.

Loren: Stop slapping my boyfriend.

Man: Watch your mouth young lady !

Loren: Oh shut up-

Eddie: (interrupts) You know this jackass.

Mel: Yeah this is Loren's-

Loren: Mel. I will explain this. This man right here is the guy who lefted me and my mom when I was 4 years old and the man who..(sobs) broke my heart to sleep with his SLUT! Eddie this is Trent McCall.

Ian: ( to Loren) I'm sorry love that this idiot lefted you. (to Trent) Why would you leave Nora she's smokin'.

Trent: (runs up to Ian and grabs his shirt) Don't about my wife like that.

Mel: Yeah don't talk about his... Wait . Did you call Nora your wife ?

Loren: Trent all of this protective stuff is BULLSHIT! You made a choice to leave me and my mom for that whore. So don't get mad at Ian for telling you that you made a huge mistake. She is happy now without you and her life and in a couple of months she will be happily married.

Eddie: What Pops propose to Nora?

Loren: When I ran upstairs I saw a text from her saying that Pops proposed to her in Paris under the Eiffel Tower after taking a boat ride under the canal.

Mel: That's so romantic. It looks like I'll have to ask details from her hot and steamy night with Max Duran.

Loren: MEL!

Eddie: He stole my idea!

Ian: I know you were planning to do it on her-

Eddie and Mel: IAN!

Loren: Ian what are you talking about ?

Eddie: Nothing.

Loren: As soon as I'm not tied up in this chair we will have a conversation later.

Eddie: I'm not telling you anything.

Loren: After we talk you will.

Eddie: Good luck with that.

Mel: Did she send a picture of the ring? How many carrots?

Loren: It's beautiful and its 8 carrots.

Ian: Good luck topping that off, mate.

Trent: Everyone shut the FUCK UP.

Loren: What's wrong Trent . Are you scared that Max is going to be better to my mom and make her wish that she never laid an eye on you?

Trent: (walks up to Loren with a knife in his hand) Listen up kid. You better shut your mouth or what?

Loren: Or what ? I'm not scared of you or your little knife.

Trent: Or this. (cuts on Loren's cheek)

~Eddie's POV

Loren shrieked in pain from Trent cutting her cheek.

Eddie: Stop doing that to her.

Loren: Eddie stay out of it!

Trent: Listen to your cheating girlfriend.

Eddie: What do you mean by cheating girlfriend? Lo what does he mean?

Loren: Eddie. I didn't want you to figure out this way..

Trent: Oh you haven't told you precious little rockstar about your past.

Eddie: Loren... What is he talking about?

Loren: I can't talk to you about it.

Mel: Oh stop trying to mess with people's lives Trent or should I say FBI's most wanted.

Ian: How do you know that?

Trent: Veronica Dean .How dare you reveal my identity to them.

Mel: I'm so sorry Gus Flaggener.

Ian: Veronica Dean . What the hell is going on?

Eddie: Is Loren your real name?

Trent: No its Victoria Valentine.

Eddie: So Victoria can you explain to me what the hell is going on?

Loren: I will but later after ..

Eddie: You what?

Mel: After this..

Mel and Loren jumped on the chairs until they brake. As soon as they were loose Loren did a backflip towards Trent's closet of weapons. Mel was fighting two of the guys in the masks until a third one came she jumped in the air and kicked all of them with one kick like they do in the movies. She gave a knife off the table and started to cut us loose. I turned my head towards Loren and found her kicking and punching the security guard until he fell unconscious. She walked up to one of the guys and handed him something and in return she got a bag and keys.

Mel: Lo get Ian and Eddie set up and ill grab the car and call Kyle.

Loren: Okay. Before you go change into this. (handed her some clothes)

Mel: Okay and get a bandaid for your cut.

Loren: Thanks.(turn to us) Go change into this. (hands me and Ian clothes)

Eddie: Why do we have to change?

Loren: NO questions right now. Just do it.

Ian: Why should we listen to you?

Loren: Did you see what just happened to my face? They will do worse to you than this.

Eddie: Fine but what the hell just happened right now?

Loren: I will explain it later.

They walked out and started to change when I heard a noise behind me.

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry I jj-just wa-wa-wanted to ask you something.

Loren: Hold on. (I put on my jeans , bra and shirt) Continue.

Eddie: Who are you?

Loren: No time for that.

I grabbed his hand and walked to where Ian was standing. We all snuck out the back way and met Mel in the car. We jumped into our hummer and hopped on the highway. It was silent until Mel turned up the radio Eddie's song was on.

Eddie: I'm not in the mood for something in the air.

Loren: Stop at the diner on the right.

We went inside and ordered food by the time we all got our food Eddie and Ian started to loosen up around us.

Eddie: Loren... I mean Victoria . Who are you and why did you beat those guys? Why did you dad cut up your face?

Mel: One question at a time rockstar?

Loren: I'm Victoria Loren Valentine and I'm a spy who is helping the CIA to track down Trent aka Gus Flaggener my bio dad. He is the most wanted guy in the world but keeps changing his name and appearance so they asked to handled two missions at once since I live here .

Eddie: What was your other mission ?

Loren: You.

Eddie: What?

Mel: Eddie . Do you know what Chloe does for a living?

Ian: She's a supermodel.

Loren: The world's most dangerous con artist.

Eddie: But Chloe is a terrible liar.

Mel: Yes but she gets wants through sex.

Ian: So you're a spy too?

Mel : Yeah. Are you upset ?

Ian: No my girlfriend is a spy and I find that very sexy. (leans in for a kiss)

Mel: Girlfriend?

Ian: Well if you want to?

Mel: Of course I would want to be yours.(starts to make out)

Loren: Are you mad at me?

Eddie: You lied to me. You're just like Chloe.

Loren: I'm sorry just-

Eddie: Just nothing Victoria. (walks out of the diner)

Mel and Ian were to busy sucking the life out of each other to notice Eddie walked away.I got up and saw Eddie...

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I have updated but I promise I will try to update every week its just that school and after school activities have been taking up so much of my time I can't update. BTW I got this twist idea from the story Party Crashers on Wattpad.**

**So I'm really pumped that we might possible be able to watch the second season of Hollywood Heights and if they are going filming in October they should make an announcement but I can't go off of Wikipedia since people can edit it.**

**Check out my new story called I Want You To Be Mine.**

**P.S. Did anyone see Loren and Mel were spies? I know it is confusing but I mean Loren and Mel will explain it more later? Are Leddie spliting up for good and is Eddie ever going to forgive Loren? I promise next chapter you will figure out what Loren did 5 years ago. Does anyone have any ideas of what it was?**

**R&R**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	6. Who are you?

Chapter 6

~Loren's POV

I saw Eddie standing next to the car. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him.

Loren: Eddie. I didn't mean to lie to you but I'm the same exact girl just a different name and a secret life.

Eddie: Just tell me one thing .

Loren: Yeah. Anything?

Eddie: Was this all a game?

Loren: Eddie I wasn't faking or pretending anything.

Eddie: Just the fact that I'm in danger of someone.

Loren: Eddie. Please let's do this in a more private place.

Eddie: (yells) NO. I want to know now! What happened to you and what's going on with me?

People started to stare at me and notice who Eddie is. I opened the door and pushed Eddie inside and hopped into the car. I drove away and started to look for a quiet place for us to talk. I decided to take him to the cemetery since it was a block away so if Mel needed me we would be less than 5 minutes away.

Eddie: What was that for?

Loren: One of the girls noticed who you were.

Eddie: Oh well you could have told me that. Ow my arm hurts!

Loren: I'm sorry but we had to get out of there.

Eddie: Okay SO...What happened to you five years ago?

I check the backseats to make sure no one was going to attack us and I took out a picture of me in the hospital from the passenger compartment.

Eddie: What's this?(handing him the picture)

Loren: 9 months ago I was in a coma from my last mission. Trent kidnapped my mother and I went to go rescue her. He had a gun pointed to my mom and he told me to put down my gun and he will put down his. So I did as I was told until I whipped out the gun from my back pocket. I pulled the trigger and aimed towards him when he put my mom in front of him. I didn't know he would do that and I wouldn't have pulled the trigger. I killed my mom on accident and they had to put it on file and classify me as a murderer.

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo. I just didn't want to believe you lied to me but I understand now and you didn't kill your mom and that bastard Trent did.

Loren: Yeah I regret that night and I tried to find happiness but that didn't work out until you came.

Eddie: (mumbles loudly) I love you.

Loren: You what?

Eddie: Nothing...

Loren: Did you just say...

Before I could finish my sentence Eddie kissed me and pulled me on top of him. I deepened the kiss and put my hands around his muscles as his hands rested on my butt. It started to get intense until I heard a noise. I pulled away and Eddie moaned.

Eddie: Why Lo? Why can't I just make out with my girlfriend in peace?

Loren: Eddie please..

Eddie: What is it weird I want to make out with someone I love?

Loren: You love me?

Eddie: Yeah I do even though we haven't known each other long it just feels like we do and I feel this electric shock whenever we kiss.

Loren:(touching her earring) I love you too but right now I need to do me a favor.

Eddie: What is it?

Loren: When I open the door walked me up to the gate and make out with me until I pull away.

Eddie:(moans) Why?

Loren: Do you trust me ?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: Then let's go.

I opened the door and he walked me toward the gate and made out with me until I put my hands on Eddie's shoulders and held up my body so when I kicked my heel would go into their faces. I flipped over Eddie's head and punched the guy behind him. I turned around and saw Mel taking out three guys at once and Ian and Eddie smashed to skulls together.

I did 3 back handsprings toward the car and jumped it . I turned it on and drove towards where Eddie, Mel and Ian standing. Everyone jumped into the car and drove toward our headquarters. As soon as we got pass through the gate Billy was waiting for us.

Billy: Hello Victoria and Veronica. Who are these people?

Loren and Melissa : Our boyfriends!

Billy: Isn't Jacob going to be jealous?

I looked at Eddie's face and saw him cringe with anger until I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Loren: I was never with Jacob. (giving Eddie a reassuring look)

Billy: Okay hi Eddie and Ian.

Ian: How did you know our names?

Billy: Because every good spy does their research.

Mel: We need a safe house for the weekend to prepare them.

Billy: Okay but tonight just sleep in the holding cells.

Loren: Do have any new info for us on Trent?

Billy: No but Jacob is suppose to come back tomorrow morning from Italy.

I looked at Eddie and saw him clenching his fists and grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Mel: Okay well goodnight Billy.

Billy: Goodnight you guys!

Mel and Ian shared a cell while me and Eddie shared the one next to them.

Eddie: Well this is confusing...

Loren: What is?

Eddie: Just your life... I don't understand how you can keep such a big secret like this and try not to become to close to people with telling them the truth.

Loren: Well I really had no choice after I found out my father was planning on killing me and my mom because we knew to much about him.

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo.

Loren : About what?

Eddie: Just I was being a big jerk to you and I didn't know you're circumstances. I shouldn't have and I love you. Please forgive me?

Loren: I'll think about it but first could you turn around I have to change into my pj's.

Eddie: Oh okay. ( I felt eyes staring at the back of me as I changed into a tank top and booty shorts)

Loren: (turns back around finds Eddie staring at her in an awe) What are you doing?

Eddie: (scratching the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse) Looking... at the ... er ...ground.

Loren: Eduardo Tyler Duran .Were you checking me out?

Eddie: Okay fine. I give up I can't help myself (walking up closer) looking at my beautiful girlfriend.(starts to nibble at my neck)

Loren: Eddie...Ed..EDDIE (pulls his head up) We have a long day tomorrow and we need sleep since it's 2 in the morning.

Eddie: Well I rather stay in a bed all day with my girlfriend.

Loren: Well maybe tomorrow but it depends on how much sleep I get.

Eddie: Fine you win. (pouts)

Loren: (kisses him on his cheeks) Goodnight

Eddie: That's not a goodnight kiss.

Loren: Fine (she gives him a sweet and short kiss and let it linger and jumped into the bed)

Eddie: Goodnight Lo.

Loren: Goodnight Duran. (claps the light off)

Eddie climbs on the top bunk and moves around causing my bed shake.

Loren:(claps the lights on) Eddie could you stop.

Eddie: Sorry its just I feel uncomfortable.

Loren: Well you can sleep on my bunk.

Eddie: (hops down like a little kid) Really?

Loren: Sure just no funny business.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie climbs in and wraps my arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I was starting to fall sleep when I felt something poke the back my thigh.

Loren: Eddie. Is that your hand?

Eddie: Uh ... you could say that...

Loren: EDDIE! GO take of it.

Eddie: Well you should be flattered that I find you sexy and there's only one thing that could stop this .(smirking deviously)

Loren: Really EDDIE? You are such a horn dog!

Eddie: Only for you.

Loren: Whatever just take care of it while I call Mel.

Eddie: Fine I will Just don't keep me waiting.

Loren: (rolls her eyes )Okay.

I walked out of the cell and called Mel so I wouldn't wake Ian up. I called her until she answered.

Mel: What is it Lo?

Loren: Someone is grouchy!

Mel: Why are you so perky?

Loren: I have something funny to tell you

Mel: What is it?

Loren: Well I was asleep in Eddie's arms until I felt something poke my thigh and I found out it was Eddie's member.

Eddie: Loren! Why did you tell her that?

Loren: Wait I thought you were going back to sleep.

Eddie: I can't when you are speaking so loud and you have your phone on speaker.

Mel: OH Eddie. I'm sorry about your cock block.

Mel and I bursting with giggles and Ian and Mel came out of their cell as I hung up the phone.

Mel: Oh I see so he got a boner when you were wearing that? It makes more sense now.

Ian: Eddie you got a what?

Loren: A bo-

Eddie: Loren don't you dare say it or I will tell Ian and Mel your secret?

Loren: You wouldn't?

Eddie: I would.

Loren: (thought about it for a few seconds and then screamed on the top of her lungs) Eddie got A Boner.

Mel, Ian and I were laughing so hard we fell on top of each other and started to catch our breaths. Billy walked up and looked us on the ground and Eddie with his arms crossed.

Billy: Did I hear that you got a boner?

Mel, Ian and Loren screamed: Yes.

We all laughed until it hurt. Eddie went back into our cell and I followed him.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie: Whatever goodnight.

Loren: Eddie I am... I went to far.

Eddie: Loren I'm going to bed.

Loren: I'm sorry babe. (walks up to him and put her arms around his torso)

Eddie: (removes Loren's arms) Just leave me alone.

Loren: Okay I will. Goodnight. (tries to kiss Eddie on the cheek but he moved away)

Eddie just climbed into the top bunk and went to sleep while I wrote a letter.

_**Dear Eddie,**_

_** I understand why you are mad and I think I should give you some time to think . By the time you find this I'll be gone. Don't try to look for me I just need to take care of some unfinished business. **_

_**P.S. I love you **_

_**Loren**_

~Trent's POV

I have been waiting for 2 hours for Loren to be here. If she isn't here in the next five minutes I'll kill Eddie myself.

Trent: You are late!

Loren: I'm sorry. It's all Eddie's fault.

Trent: What is that on your neck.

Loren: What? (feels her neck) Um Eddie did that.

Trent: Are you falling in love with him?

Loren: What? NO. Why would I want that little annoying rock star!

I looked at Loren's eyes and saw that she did have a small soft spot for him . I was a little worried that she might betray me again but if she does I will just kill Eddie and his friend so she wouldn't be attached to him anymore.

Trent: Did you get the information yet?

Loren: No Dad. I didn't but we are moving to a safe house.

Trent: Where?

Loren: San Diego.

Trent: Who is going there with you?

Loren: Billy, Mel, Ian, Eddie and I.

Trent: What is the plan?

**Hey guys! Did anyone see that coming? Loren is a spy for her dad and Billy's company? What's gonna happen next and what side will Loren defend?**

**Read and Review**

**XOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	7. LEDDIE or LORKE?

Chapter 7

~Eddie's POV

I woke up and heard a bunch of noises. I slowly opened my eyes and hopped down. I saw a blurry image and mumbled.

Eddie: Loren..

Loren: Yeah Eddie?

Eddie: I'm sorry. It was stupid to get mad about...

Loren: No I'm sorry last night for-

I just grabbed her waist and kissed her slowly and sweetly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. It was getting heated and Loren took off my shirt as I helped her unzip her pants. As soon as I was lefted in my boxers I felted a huge bruise on her side and someone swings the door open.

Mel: Loren Billy has the- oh sorry I uh..(turns around) Didn't mean to interrupt you guys uh..I will... just ..uh get going and uh have fun ...

Loren: MEL! Get out !

Mel: I'm leaving (mumbles loudly) It isn't my fault Eddie has rock hard abs...

Eddie: I heard that !

Mel walks out and Loren pushed the do not DISTURB button and walks back up to me.

Loren: Now where were we?

Eddie: Loren I-

Loren: Less talk more lips (kisses my neck and slowly bites into my neck)

I carried her to the lower bunk and removed her shirt off and kiss her neck and pulled away.

Eddie: Loren. Why do you have a bruise on your side?

Loren: It must of been from yesterday.

Eddie: Loren. I can tell you are lying. What happened?

Loren: I don't know what else it could be? (leans up to kiss my neck when I get off of her) Eddie. What are you doing?

Eddie: I'm going to go get breakfast.

Loren: So you are going to leave me like this?

Eddie: You are right , I'm sorry.

I picked up her clothes and threw them at her.

Eddie: Does that help. (putting on a shirt and sweats)

Loren: What's your problem?

Eddie: I don't like it when people lie to me it just pisses me off.

Loren: Eddie I can't-

Eddie: What Loren? What can't you let me Victoria?

Loren: Stop calling me by my real name and just somethings I can't tell you about my job.

Eddie: Loren don't give me that BS. You know what you can screw yourself.

Loren: Why are you so upset?

Eddie: I don't know I heard someone call my girlfriend during the middle of the night.

Loren: Are you serious?

Eddie: THEN you left in the middle of the NIGHT! SO what the HELL I AM SUPPOSE TO THINK?

Loren: I told you before-

Eddie: JUST STOP VICTORIA ! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CONFUSED. ITS ALWAYS COMPLICATED WITH YOU AND I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO DATE SOMEONE WHO KEEPS SECRETS FROM ME ALL THE TIME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE REAL AND NOTHING LIKE CHLOE BUT THAT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE TO TRUST YOU AND TO FALL FOR YOU. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU.

Loren: FINE EDDIE WE ARE DONE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS USING YOU FOR INFORMATION.

Eddie: What?

Loren: I left because someone was following us here. Who did you talk to in the last 24 hours?

Eddie: Uh.. Pops, Ian, you , a couple of random numbers, Justin, Jake and Kristine.

Loren: Let me see your phone.

Eddie: Okay.

I handed her my phone and she looked through the recent calls. She looked at one of the numbers and threw it on the bed. Without another word she just ran out the room.

~Loren's POV

I looked through Eddie's phone and looked through his recent calls. I looked at one of the numbers and it looked like l-...HELL NO! He can't just come back into my life again. NOOO! I should of listened to him before... I can't believe he's back. I threw Eddie's phone on the bed and ran out with another word.

Loren: MEL... BILLY..

Mel: What LO?

Loren: Cover me on cams 1-8.

Billy: Why?

Loren: We have been followed by one of my exes.

Billy: What? Loren don't go out there.

Loren: Nothing is going to change my mind just watch me closely.

Mel: Got it.

I walked outside and looked to see if Mel's camera was watching me. It gave me a flick and ran up to the red SUV. I looked inside and didn't find anyone and I walked back and turned around hopelessly.

Man: Looking for me.

Loren: Oh my god... Luke...

Luke: I told you I would come back.

I ran into his arms as he picked me up. I felt good in his arms again after 5 years of thinking he was dead. He lowered me and I let go over him because I felt guilty that Eddie was probably watching...

Loren: Why did you call Eddie's phone not mine?

Luke: I was gonna surprise you but you ruined it by being Loren. And Loren?

Loren: What?

Luke: Did I tell you that you look even more beautiful from the last time I saw you? (Grabbing my waist)

Loren: Thanks Luke (blushing) Um.. there is something you should know...

Eddie: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL.

Eddie comes raging up to Luke and throws me a dirty look.

Eddie: LOREN! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?

Loren: Uh.. Eddie can we talk about this some other time when you aren't mad? (lands a hand on my chest)

Luke: I'm the love of her life. Who are you?

Eddie: The love of her life.

Loren: Eddie ... meet Luke and Luke ...meet MY EX Eddie.

Luke: So why did he say hands off my girl?

Loren: I don't know.. Eddie why did you?

Eddie: I realize that I can't just allow myself to be frustrated because you are doing your job and I was coming to ask for your forgiveness when this guy-

Luke: MY name is Luke.

Eddie: Whatever ... was holding you.

Loren: So you were coming to say that you were being stupid and you are sorry.

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: I forgive you Eddie.

I pulled Loren into a sweet kiss when she pulled away.

Loren: BUT I'm not your girlfriend anymore-

Eddie: What Lo?

I just looked at Luke who was slipping his arms around Loren's waist which made me want to punch him but I couldn't if I wanted to win Loren back.

Loren: Would you allow me to finish? I'm not your girlfriend anymore until you figure out which one person you want to be with Victoria the spy or Loren the girl who tries to be herself until then I'm just here to protect you.

Eddie: But I know which one I want.

Loren: Just give it two weeks to fully work out your feelings.

Eddie: But I-

Loren: I know but this away to see if we are truly meant to be since we haven't know each for a while.

Eddie: Fine but I'm only do this for you.

Loren: Thanks and Eddie ?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Would you excuse Luke and I ? We really need to talk.

Eddie: (fakes a smile) Sure.

Eddie walks back inside and Luke and I are left alone.

Loren: Why don't we talk in a more private place?

Luke: Sure.

I led him to the garden and sat at the bench close to the fountain. I couldn't stop staring at him. His beautiful mysterious green eyes were looking at me and he looked different than the last time I saw him he much thinner now and I love his haircut and new hair color.

Loren: Luke. Why did you come back?

Luke: I missed you.

Loren: It's been five years since we talked.

Luke: I know but I got better and I feel like I'm James Bond because I didn't die and I survived all of those shots. Where is your mom?

Loren: Luke. I killed her.

Luke: What?

Loren: Trent wouldn't let go over her so I shot at him when he put my mom in the way and the bullet went straight into her brain. (sobbing and grabbing onto his shirt) She was brain dead within seconds.

Luke: But why did she die that fast?

Loren: It turns out she had fluid in her head and the doctors said it would of happened in a matter of time...(crying and laying her head in the crook of his neck) I'm a murderer.

Luke:(holding me) Shhh. That's not true she knows it was an accident and she isn't mad at you because you were trying to save her from that thing that is related to you. (kisses her forehead)

Loren: (looks up) You think so.

Luke: Of course. (smiles genuinely)

Loren: Thanks Luke. I don't know how to repay by making me feel better.

Luke: (leans in closer) There is one thing you could allow me to do..

Loren: (ask innocently) What?

Luke: This.

He kissed me like he wanted and needed me. I was startled at first and then I gave in. He bit my lip for entrance and I didn't open until he pinched my butt. I moaned and heard something flicker in the bushes.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter? Love or Hate it? IS Leddie done for good or will Lorke back together? I hope I shocked you guys again. R&R**

**I love you guys**

**XOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	8. The missing parts of my life

Chapter 6

~Luke's POV

_My first thoughts about Loren was two words Daaaa-yummm. She has gotten hotter since the last time I saw her. I don't know how to tell Loren my secret without her getting mad at me. WHY IS SHE WITH EDDIE DURAN so should I say was with him? I mean her and I have chemistry and history and plus we look cuter together than her and Eddie? You know what I don't give a dam because Loren is into me now I just have to persuade her into dating me... I missed her a lot and right now I just want to tap that ass of hers. She turns me on and I can't help myself getting a boner around her!_

Loren finally gave into our kiss and slowly slided her hips into my lap and when it was getting hot and heavy we heard a rattle in the bushes.

Loren: (whisper against his lips) What was that?

Luke: I don't know probably nothing.(pulls her back into their kiss)

Loren: (pulls away) Let's stop-

Luke: (moans) Ugh. Why I haven't seen you in five years and I CAN'T MAKE OUT WITH YOU IN PEACE!

Loren: I was going to say and finish this later (winks and walks away and turning back) Unless...you don't want to ...

Luke: NOOOOOOO I think we should (smiles)

Loren: Well let's go.

Luke: YES MA'AM (running towards the garage)

Loren: (chuckles) Wait up!

I didn't heard her and I finally reached the garage and turn around and found Loren gone. I started to panic and thought she was gone so I kept calling her name and looked around everywhere. 2 hours later, I walked back to the layer and went up to her bedroom. I slowly opened the door and found Loren naked on the bed. I just stand there in astonishment as she walks over to me in a sexy way. She stands behind me and bites my ears.

Loren: (whispers into my ear) Where have you been? I've been waiting up here all alone.

Luke: UH...er..i was..uh..um lllllooookinngggg fooooorrrrr yoooou.

Loren: Oh well I was gonna take a LONG HOT STEAMY SHOWER... Care to join me?

I was lost for words and I managed to nod my head yes. She slowly took of my button up shirt and taking of my pants. When I was down to my boxer she grabbed my member and walked into the bathroom. I stared at her and ran into the bathroom to have the most amazing SHOWER OF MY LIFE!

~Eddie's POV

I walked back into the kitchen while Mel, Ian, and Billy were making breakfast since Loren didn't get to do it today. They were silently whistling to themselves and I just walked upstairs and slowly taking each step by step.

_I'm such an idiot to let Loren go she means so much to me and she is with Luke.. YUCK. Just to hear his name and their couple name isn't even as cute as ours and who would would like Lorke. I saw the way he was looking at her and his eyes were full of lust mannn I wanted to punch him in his face but I couldn't because I love her not him she wants me not him, she is in love with me not HIM!_

I have to get away from him and just go somewhere to think. So I took the last step and went to my room and packed my stuff away. I walked back down stairs and saw that Billy, Mel and Ian were gone. I looked on the monitors and replayed the tape and saw they disappeared within a blink of an eye and then there was a weird message. The message had a pair of eyes, an arrow down, a replay icon, an and sign and a foot kicking a soccer ball. I didn't understand until a saw a picture of Loren and Luke making out in the tabloids. I was so angry and turned around and tried to punch the way and instead punched someone's face.

_Oh Shit! There are people in the house and they are coming toward me and I just punched them away until I got gassed and fell into someone's arms._

_~ Loren's POV_

_Mann that shower was hott. I love that Eddie is good at the wait did I just say Eddie... he's the one who kissed Chloe behind my back. What am I saying?_

I getting off the bed slowly and slipped on my gown. I tiptoe towards my charger and look at Paparazzi news. There was an article about me and Eddie and there were pictures of me and Luke kissing and Eddie and Chloe kissing. It broke my heart to see him going back with her. The picture looked weird because Eddie looked like he was asleep and he was wearing the same clothes he wore this morning.

_Wait? Where is Eddie and everyone else? Omg Chloe kidnapped them. I can't believe my own s-_

Before I had the chance to finish my thought Luke was moaning for me.

Luke: LOOOREEEN!

Loren: LUKE! GET UP NOW!

Luke: Whats the matter babe?(hops up out of the bed)

Loren: Eddie got kidnapped by Chloe.

Luke: What's the matter?

Loren: Currently she is trying to build an empire for her 'business' and she is out for Eddie's money.

Luke: Oh well . How do you know that?

Loren: Look at this picture of them 'kissing'.

Luke: It looks like he is asleep in this picture and they are in a layer.

Loren: Yeah. Well put on some clothes and gather the gadgets and gizmos. We are going 'FISHING'.

Luke: (chuckles) Thanks Billy.

Loren: Heyy. He isn't here right now and someone has to say his catch phrase.

Luke: Okay.

I walked into the closet and change into a black tight tank top and black jeggings with my belt to hold my weapons. I walked out of the closet and see that Luke is still trying to find some clothes to wear. I ran down the stairs and replayed the taps to get a better picture of who kidnapped Eddie. I noticed that an that one of the guys cell phones was on and he was sending a text saying yes to the number 5649802134. So I did a couple of searches and found out they were at my dad's house.

_Gosh. This is gonna take me forever to get over to his house. The paparazzi is on our tale to. I knew what I had to do but I can just go and get Eddie by myself. I needed an army and a plan I did the unthinkable and called the number that my mom gave me before she died for emergencies._

I went to the vase and dialed the number on the bottom of it through the house phone.

Loren: Hello.

Woman: Hello.

Loren: Apples are oranges. Oranges are apples but blues are blues and reds are reds but together they make rainbows and fighters.

Woman: What is your name?

Loren: Victoria Loren Tate.

Woman: Ohh Vicky. Thank god you are okay.

Loren: Uhhh. Do I know you?

Woman: I don't know do you?

Loren: (pauses for a couple of moments) Mommm...

~Eddie's POV

I woke up and saw the face of Chloe and Trent. I saw that Ian and Mel were right next to me wide awake and they have bandannas in their mouths.

Trent: Well look the rock star woke up.

Chloe: You mean my fiance.

Eddie: Where the HELL IS LOREN?

Chloe: Somewhere far away.

Eddie: Why can't I TALK TO HER?

Trent: Don't worry about that but you should be worried about your precious Billy.

Eddie: WHat have you done to him?

Chloe: Nothing for you to worry about.

Trent: I think it is best for you to go to sleep and come back with a less demanding attitude.

Before I could respond I felt a tissue on top of my nose that made me feel drowsy. I started to close my eyes when I saw something on Mel's shirt.

~Luke's POV

After I finally put on an outfit when I decided to look up Chloe. I went to the library and turned the computer on. I searched through the desk to find the username and password. Once I'm in I type in Chloe's name when a message popped up.

_Whoever this may concern: _

_We just found out the Ms. Nora Valentine isn't dead . Her stunt double was the one that was killed 5 years ago. Currently, she is hiding in Mexico with some of our other secret agents there. She needs to able to help Victoria on her mission to defeat Greg Flaggener. Nora Tate is feel to move on from the stand in of Nora Valentine._

Luke: Loren!

Loren: What!?

Luke: There is a message for you!

Loren: Yes!

Luke: Loren your mom is alive.

Loren: I know.

Luke: Isn't this great i mean w- WAIT how did you know?

Loren: I got

**Hey guys! So I didn't get to describe the layer of the CIA to you. So there is a garage full of gadgets and gears and as you take the door that leads you inside looks like a nice comforting home kitchen but secretly it is where the monitors are and to your left there is a huge gray door that has all of the temporary cells . Upstairs Loren and Mel's bedroom is up there and the library which holds all of the files of all of the agents in the CIA.**


End file.
